baileygo22fandomcom-20200214-history
Bionics/Please Don't Tell Episode
Dormroom F101 Bree lies in her bed and Brooke lies in her’s across from her. Bree throws a basketball to Brooke. Bree: I’m soo bored… Brooke: So am I *keeps the basketball in the air with her molecular kinesis* Sarah: *enters and sees the basketball flying in the air* *screams* Brooke: *stops using molecular kinesis* Sarah!! Sarah: I gotta go *about to leave* Brooke: *superspeeds to the door* Sarah: (scared) Please let me leave!! Brooke: We’re not evil!! Bree: We? Sarah: SHE’S TOO?? Bree: Thanks for telling her, genius!! Brooke: We’re heroes!! We protected the world so many times from getting destroyed!! Sarah: (scared) Please let me leave Brooke: *stares into her eyes* You won’t tell anyone what happened!! Sarah: Why are you staring at me?? Bree: I think she’s immune Sarah: What are you talking about? Brooke: *scans her* You have a chip Bree: What do you mean?? Brooke: That’s a immunity chip Bree: Is your dad a scientist or inventor?? Sarah: Yes, why? Bree: That’s why Brooke can’t compel you!! Brooke: *shuts a paralyzing laser at her* Sarah: Why are your eyes blue? Brooke: Your not paralized? Sarah: No… Should I? Brooke: Yes!! You’re immune to every ability Sarah: What do you mean? Bree: To you happened the same thing as it did to us! Just that nothing can kill you Brooke: Please don’t tell!! Sarah: I won’t!! Dormroom F102 Lora and Dana sit in Lora’s bed. Samantha enters Sam: Hey guys Dana: Hey Sam: By the way… What are your names? Dana: Dana Einstein Lora: Lora Kennedy Sam: I’m Samantha Holt Lora: Holt? Sam: Yes, why? Lora: Like Nanny Holt? Sam: My little sister Lora: I think she has a thing for my boyfriends brother Sam: Seriously? Who is your boyfriends brother? Lora: My boyfriend is Adam and his brother is Chase Davenport Sam: I heard that name before Lora: He sits everytime in the cafeteria with Dana and me Sam: Seriously? Dana: Yes Lunch at MCU Brooke, Bree, Sarah, Chase, Spencer, Marcus and Dana sit at the table Bree: Where’s Lora? Dana: There Lora walks over to the table with Samantha and both sit down Lora: That’s Samantha Sam: Just call me Sam Lora: She’s Nanny’s sister Chase: You are? Sam: Just like she said!! Davenport house Adam: I miss Bree and Chase… Wow.. that’s something I never would’ve thought to say Debby: I miss them too Nanny: I got a text from my sis that she’s roomies with Dana Einstein and Lora Kennedy Adam: I think that’s my Lora Delany: It is your Lora!! Debby: How’d you know? Delany: I once talked to her and I met her on MCU Adam: You were to MCU and didn’t tell me? Debby: Sorry? Adam: I should’ve gone to college Debby: Best joke ever Adam *laughs* Nobody ever thought, that you make High School Adam: But all my siblings are there and my girlfriend… Debby: Someone has to be here for Cody Adam: I think you’re right… Delany: What about Ariana and Brandon? Spencer and Brooke are both in college Debby: They are much stronger than Cody Adam: Ehm.. Cody has my ability!! That means, he’s strong Debby: But sensitive and he needs at least his dad around Nanny: Who needs a dad? In fact who needs family at all? *leaves the terrasse and sits down in the living room* Debby: Let’s follow her They follow Nanny and sit down next to her Delany: What’s wrong? Nanny: *tries not to cry* My parents left me behind. They took off Debby: I’m so sorry… Did you tell your sister?? Nanny: So she comes back to stay with me?! Not gonna happen!! Debby: I’m back in a sec *leaves for the lab* Davenport lab Debby: Dad? Big D: That’s the first time you call me that Debby: I want to ask you, if Nanny can move in? Big D: Why? Debby: Her parents took off and she doesn’t want that her sister drops out of college Big D: I don’t know… Debby: You took Brooke in, Bree’s best friend. Why can’t you take my best friend in? Big D: Debby, I just don’t think, it’s such an great idea Debby: Just because she’s not bionic? Big D: It’s not that Debby: Then what is it? Big D doesn’t answer. Debby: You’re less than a dad than ever before, when you weren’t there for me!!! *leaves* Upstairs Debby: I’m going to stay with you Nanny, if it is okay with you Nanny: If it is okay with your dad Debby: I’m sure, that he doesn’t mind!! He hasn’t been there for me for 13 years, so what does another year matter Category:Transcript Category:Bionics Transcript